leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Narbulg/Lore: I'm imagining some weird stuff man
Tl;dr: Considering the new Lore overhauls Riot is beginning to be doing, which champions and areas do you believe need to be re-evaluated. Sup guys, like, 3rd blog thing by me. Dunno why I'm even doing this, but anyway better get to it. I'm one of those guys who quite likes the LoL lore and the champions that are part of the 'big story', seeing as character makes the first immpression when I look at a champion (Though it's really an excuse for me to be unbiased towards Noxians and though I wanna get Riven soooooooooooo bad). Anyway, I've been thinking about what other lores and stories Rito might tweak in order to give characters a little bit more depth and try to revisit some places that we don't hear about. First up, the Shadow Isles. The Shadow Isles is the designated creepy place in Runeterra, where alll the spiders and monsters live. The Shadow Isles wasn't always like that however, it used to be a place filled with life and nature, and not the bleak desolate dark it is now. The thing that annoys me about this is the only champion I've looked at who shows how the shadow Isles was before, is Maokai, and Maokai isn't the champion that first comes to mind when someone says Shadow Isles. When I hear Shadow Isles, I go, "Yeah, that place where the heavy metal badass Morde came from and where people go to get eaten by Elises master spider and where Lucian is constantly trying to go to save his deceased wife (RIP Senna, may you always walk in the light). Although the Isles is meant to be a place shrouded in mystery, it troubles me seeing how vastly improved the Lore around the Freljord and Shurima has become and how boring other places are compared to them, especially with how developed some of the characters are. Other places of great concern are the Kumungu (how do spell?) and the Ironspike mountains. The Kumungu Jungle can be a haven for any champion that is jungle themed, and we only have Nidalee and Zyra (Technically Rammus). There can be so many ideas that can be exploited through jungle themes, and Riot definitely has the imagination to create champions around that jungle, even if they are as abstract as Rammus, that would still be OK. ( XD ) The Ironspike Mountains are a border between Piltover and Zaun. Ezreal needs to get off of his butt can go explore that s***. There could be Pokemons and stuff in their. Caves could harbour a batlike sound-based champion that can reveal units and sweep away champions, or the edges of the mountains could be home to a bunch of failed Zaunite experiments or a humungous wurm creature that tunnels its way through the ground. Unforetunately, the only thing we know is that Anivia has a nest up there she might visit if the Freljord conflict is too heated, and she probably forgot she had a nest there anyway. There are way more areas I haven't covered, but they are there if you look hard enough. Anyway, enough with me, wadda you guys think. Should some areas of Runeterra be buffed so they are worthy of some epic story telling? The following paragraph contains some brainmelty bad heretic talk: You don't need to read it. Seriously! An Easter egg exists in the Shurima-rized Dominion/Ascension map. An image of the symbol of the Iron Solari can be seen at the far bottom or the map. Random, I think not!! Now, what do the Solari and Shurima have in common? The Sun! Not all the history of the Solari has been revealed, which would bring the question of how the Solari was originally formed. The Shurima of Azirs past had been buried beneath the sands, but we know there are survivors, including Sivir. Could others have survived and created a new religion? Could Xerath have been a worshipper of the Moon, as the Sun and Moon are always together? Was the worshippers of the Moon slain because of how the downfall of Shurima acted out? And could they have known that one day their former emporer would rise again to lead them? Could that explain why the Locket of the Iron Solari looks like... A BIRD!! Ziggs Mega-Inferno bomb explosion face is also near the top of the map, but does the paragraph above *Dons sunglasses* BLOW YOUR MIND!!! I told you not to read this. Category:Blog posts